memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mount Rushmore National Memorial
I thought that there wasn't enough granite left in the mountain to do another face. In fact, Jefferson was originally going to be to the left of Washington's head, but they changed the design when they found there wasn't enough good granite on that side to do a good carving. 02:08, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) : There is a note regarding that on the page, but Star Trek facts do not always have to fit reality. --TOSrules 03:25, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::But the facts do have to fit the movies as shown. See Talk:Unnamed Humans (21st century) for reasons for the movement of the female president information to background. Aholland 02:55, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::I disagree, i think there is a clear intention by creative staff to illustrate a female president actually existing in canon. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:18, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Aholland, you state that it's not even a deleted scene, and that it's not in any version of the DVD; But it's included in the deleted scences of the ST:V special edition DVD. - AJ Halliwell 05:39, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::Understood, but it was not a "finished" scene; its quality (unfinished sound and poor video) is such that it is not suitable for insertion into a final film and - clearly - was never intended to be at the time else those things would have been worked on then. And it was not included in any version of the film as a part of the film. It was a bit of leftover stuff from the cutting room floor only tossed into a supplemental DVD. I'll read over the text and make sure that the information is clear, though. Aholland 11:39, 21 April 2006 (UTC) I don't support the use of non-trek images. This was a big deal on a page a while back... Velociraptor maybe? Jaf 14:59, 21 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Given that this is a meta-universe article (since Mt. Rushmore did not appear in canon Trek), I thought it made sense. I can be talked out of it if it offends people, I simply believed it to be of interest given the deleted scene. Aholland 15:08, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::We've used deleted scenes on several occasions, especially if there's no problem as they don't interfere with official on screen stuff. And, as noted in Mike Okuda's commentary, the final version while seeming to indicate they are at Yosemite, a eagle-eyed viewer will notice that Uhura's console (when she gives the weather forecast) has a map of Mt Rushmore on it. So it was included in the screen-film. - AJ Halliwell 16:53, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::If we accept that the console shows Mt. Rushmore, that's fine. That shows they were at Mt. Rushmore (maybe - nothing ties her console to their location as she might have been scanning weather across the continent for all we know). However, that does not mean that the monument itself was changed to add another president. Deleted scenes should never be used in in-universe articles as anything but background since they were "deleted" from the final presentation by the people who actually created Trek. Meaning they didn't want them to count. Otherwise we might as well start doing articles on the "Memory Wall" from from an in-universe perspective. Based on that, and MA policies, we should only include the information on the monument as background.Aholland 03:24, 23 April 2006 (UTC)